


Ardiente

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Hokku?” oyó la voz del menor, amortiguada. “¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Te sirve una mano?”Hokuto quería decirle cuanto efectivamente le sirviera una mano en ese caso, pero mordió el polvo y se contuvo.
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 1





	Ardiente

**Ardiente**

A Hokuto no le gustaba esa situación, para nada.

No le gustaba ser en situaciones que no podía controlar, y no le gustaba ser en eso estado.

Aún menos cuando Jesse estaba en el cuarto contiguo, sólo la sutil puerta del baño a dividirlos.

Hokuto dobló el brazo contra la pared, apoyando su frente contra de eso y suspirando, diciéndose que no tenía otra solución que resolver el problema antes que el menor se preguntase dónde demonios estaba.

No sabía exactamente cuando había empezado a hacerle ese efecto, solo sabía que lo hacía, que era malditamente evidente, y que todo lo que quería hacer en ese momento era volver en la habitación, tomar Jesse y...

Suspiró.

Rápido, dejo deslizar una mano alrededor de su polla, moviéndola de bajo en alto en un movimiento enérgico desde el principio, no deseando tomar su tiempo.

Ahora se concedía de pensar a que le sería gustado hacer de Jesse, ahora que su erección le daba razón y una cierta gratificación a esas imágenes.

Imaginó la mano del menor en lugar de la propia, imaginó su boca y esa expresión que no tenía nada inocente, lo imaginó acercarse y...

Demasiado ocupado con esos pensamientos perdió el equilibrio, fallando la presa sobre la pared y deslizando adelante, golpeando el espejo, afortunadamente no lo bastante fuerte de romperlo.

“¿Hokku?” oyó la voz del menor, amortiguada. “¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Te sirve una mano?”

Hokuto quería decirle cuanto efectivamente le sirviera una mano en ese caso, pero mordió el polvo y se contuvo.

“Todo bien, ¡gracias!” le contestó solamente, pues buscó un apoyo más seguro contra la pared y reanudó de donde se había interrumpido, ahora con su mente llena de la voz de Jesse, esa voz tan humana, que no tenía nada que ver con su imaginación y que llevaba el deseo que tenía de el a un nivel demasiado real porque lo pusiera soportar.

Movió frenéticamente su mano sobre sí mismo, llegando al orgasmo después pocos momentos, conteniendo apenas la quisiera de gritar el nombre del menor, solo concediéndose aún de imaginar él y esa voz y esas manos, abriendo de vuelta sus ojos luego y suspirando.

Miró con aire poco feliz la puerta del baño, sin prisa de unirse a él en la habitación.

Jesse iba a ser allí y Hokuto iba a verlo, y habría vuelto a donde había empezado.

Esa historia tenía que terminar. Pronto.

Antes, al menos, que Hokuto se consumiera en la quisiera que tenía de él.


End file.
